Tsumiki Nozomuno
is the poster girl for her family restaurant, Nozomiya, as well as a chef despite her tremendously poor culinary skills. After Nozomiya is on the verge of closing due to poor business, Tsumiki becomes determined to save the restaurant by creating a new dish before eventually encountering and forcing Rekka Namidare to sample her cooking. Personality Tsumiki is a cheerful but driven individual, which often causes her to act brash and impenitent when interacting with others. Nevertheless, Tsumiki has caring and strong desire to protect the people and places she deeply cherishes. As such, when her family restaurant was in danger of closing, Tsumiki alone became determined to rescue the business although crestfallen by the situation. Insightful, she realized that her only option was to renovate the menu despite her lack of cooking sense. As a result, Tsumiki's creations become quite disastrous due to her audaciousness rationale. Furthermore, she continuously offers her dishes to classmates, often in a forceful manner. Although Tsumiki can be quite proud and obstinate, she is also sensitive to matters regardling love, often becoming embarrassed. Appearance Tsumiki is a slender teenage girl with shoulder-length brown hair tied to the left with a band. *'Casual '- While working at Nozomiya, Tsumiki normally adorns gray T-shirt worn under a white spaghetti strap cami with pink polka dots. For her lower half, she wears blue jeans with the bottom seams rolled up, pink socks and wooden sandals. *'School Uniform' - Tsumiki's school uniform consists of a white collared dress shirt and tie under a blazer jacket, along with a short skirt, dress socks and lafers. Chronology History Raised in her family's restaurant Nozomiya, Tsumiki worked as a waitress and the poster girl of the business, although her parents would forbid her from using the kitchen. During her childhood, Tsumiki discovered a mysterious bottomless hole which she attempted several tries to fill with dirt to little success. Nevertheless, she would hide the hole's existence from her parents. A couple years before becoming joining high school, the population of Nozomiya's shopping district decreased while another chain restaurant opened in front of the station, causing no customers to dine at the restaurant. As such, Nozomiya was in danger of closing although her parents assurred her the situation was alright. The Gamble While depressingly attending Nozomiya alone in the empty restaurant, Tsumiki decides to attempt creating a menu that will attract customers despite lacking cooking skills. Abilities Despite working at her family restaurant Nozomiya for the majority of her life, Tsumiki does not possess a strong sense of cooking. Often impetuous and irrational during her preparations, Tsumiki's creations normally has a dark grotesque appearance, along with a disgusting flavor that can render the average person unconscious after being consumed. Described as Dark Matter by Rekka, her food's effect noted by Satsuki resembles closely to a curse or posion strong enough to massacre hundreds that even using magic to fully restore a victim was difficult. The potency is strong enough that even a consumer protected by an anti-curse spell will still experience most of the impact. However, Tsumiki's cuisines is notably considered to be a delicious source of power for Lea since her cooking resembles magical potion mixing, capable of restoring the Levianthan's strength and magic. Relationships Rekka Namidare - Tsumiki initially encountered Rekka near the end of lunch where she forcibly gave him a sample of her experimental dish despite his reluctance. After recovering, Rekka would approach Tsumiki with an offer to become her taste tester in order to help her solve her family restaurant's crisis which she would accept despite being hesitant at first. Although Tsumiki would treat Rekka disparaginly, she would slowly come to accept his support and trust him, as well as being concerned for his being. Likewise, despite being subjected to her failed experiments, Rekka would come to respect Tsumiki for her strong desire to save Nozomiya despite the numerous challenges, much to her embarrassment. Due to Rekka's support, she has developed feelings for him, insisting that he continue to be her food taster even after winning Food Champion, much to his chagrin. Rivals Tetra Metra Retra '- Tsumiki would first encounter Tetra after both she and Rekka suddenly appeared through the bottomless hole. Upon defeating Bahamut, Tetra would volunteer to cook for Tsumiki for Food Champion, eventually winning the competition. Afterwards, Tetra would work as a part-time cook at Nozomiya in order to learn the customs of humans. While the two are normally cordial with one another, they are both competitive, particularly towards cuisines, due to their mutual interest in Rekka. 'Lea - During her childhood, Tsumiki would discover a bottomless hole which she would hide from her parents. Unknowningly to her, the hole was actually a portal created by Lea in an attempt to escape from the sealed world. When Tsumiki started creating experiments for Food Champion to secure Nozomiya's future, she would dispose of her creations in the hole. Notably, the food she cooks strongly resembled Dark Matter which Lea would consume to regain her strength. The two would formally meet after Bahamut's defeat where Lea would visit Nozomiya quite often. Concept Tsumiki Bahamut Tetra design LN.jpg|Character Category:Heroine Category:Female Category:Human Category:Character Category:High School Student Category:High School Freshman Category:Nozomiya Category:Earth